Vaso-occlusive devices or implants are used for a wide variety of reasons, including treatment of intra-vascular aneurysms. Commonly used vaso-occlusive devices include soft, helically wound coils formed by winding a platinum (or platinum alloy) wire strand about a “primary” mandrel. The coil is then wrapped around a larger, “secondary” mandrel, and heat treated to impart a secondary shape. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,069, issued to Ritchart et al., describes a vaso-occlusive coil that assumes a linear, helical primary shape when stretched for placement through the lumen of a delivery catheter, and a folded, convoluted secondary shape when released from the delivery catheter and deposited in the vasculature.
In order to deliver the vaso-occlusive devices to a desired site in the vasculature, e.g., within an aneurismal sac, it is well-known to first position a small profile, delivery catheter or “micro-catheter” at the site using a steerable guidewire. Typically, the distal end of the micro-catheter is provided, either by the attending physician or by the manufacturer, with a selected pre-shaped bend, e.g., 45°, 90°, “J”, “S”, or other bending shape, depending on the particular anatomy of the patient, so that it will stay in a desired position for releasing one or more vaso-occlusive device(s) into the aneurysm once the guidewire is withdrawn. A delivery or “pusher” wire is then passed through the micro-catheter, until a vaso-occlusive device coupled to a distal end of the delivery wire is extended out of the distal end opening of the micro-catheter and into the aneurysm. The vaso-occlusive device is then released or “detached” from the end delivery wire, and the delivery wire is withdrawn back through the catheter. Depending on the particular needs of the patient, one or more additional occlusive devices may be pushed through the catheter and released at the same site.
One well-known way to release a vaso-occlusive device from the end of the pusher wire is through the use of an electrolytically severable junction, which is a small exposed section or detachment zone located along a distal end portion of the pusher wire. The detachment zone is typically made of stainless steel and is located just proximal of the vaso-occlusive device. An electrolytically severable junction is susceptible to electrolysis and disintegrates when the pusher wire is electrically charged in the presence of an ionic solution, such as blood or other bodily fluids. Thus, once the detachment zone exits out of the catheter distal end and is exposed in the vessel blood pool of the patient, a current applied through an electrical contact to the conductive pusher wire completes an electrolytic detachment circuit with a return electrode, and the detachment zone disintegrates due to electrolysis.
In “monopolar” systems, return electrodes include electrodes attached to the patient's skin and conductive needles inserted through the skin at a remote site. In “bipolar” systems, return electrodes are located on the pusher wire, e.g. on a delivery wire conduit, but electrically insulated from the conductive path ending in the detachment zone. The anode is made up of a polyimide insulated core wire, which runs through the pusher wire, is attached to the electrical contact at the proximal end, and forms the detachment zone at the distal end.
Perceived problems with current vaso-occlusive coil delivery systems include buckling, kinking, or bending of the exposed detachment zone of the pusher wire. The detachment zone is typically the weakest part of the pusher wire structure. Buckling, kinking, or bending may lead to fatigue failure and premature detachment as the vaso-occlusive coil and pusher wire are navigated through a patient's vascular system. For instance, the detachment zone may fail as the pusher wire is withdrawn to position the attached vaso-occlusive coil, separating the vaso-occlusive coil from the pusher wire. Such premature detachment would require another procedure to retrieve the misplaced vaso-occlusive coil.